muppetsfanon2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Muppet Family Christmas 2 transcript
Prologue: the opening intro Announcer: "And now, ABC 2.0 presents: A Muppet Family Christmas 2, starring our dear good friends: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, the great Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Scooter, Skeeter, the Electric Mayhem band, Rizzo the Rat, Yolanda Rat, Denise, Walter, Dr. Honeydew and Beaker, Statler and Waldorf and the rest of the Muppet friends." Scene 1: The drive around/on their way to Emily's farm house In Background Continues In Background Female Muppet Friends: It's time to '' ''hang the stockings it's time to light those lights it's time to see the Muppets at the Christmas house party '' ''tonight Male Muppet Friends: it's time to put on fake beards all bright and fuzzy white it's time for decorating at the Christmas House Party tonight Scooter: we're super thrilled '' ''you came here Walter: that's what we like to know Fozzie: the excitement has occured '' ''to you Rowlf: to throw '' ''this house party Continues In Background Kermit: and now '' ''let's get '' ''things started Miss Piggy: why don't you '' ''get things started Kermit and Muppet Friends: it's time to get things started on the most '' ''sensational inspirational celebrational Christmasational Muppet-ational '' ''this is what we call '' ''the Christmas house party.......... The Electric Mayhem bus stops right by Emily's farm house. Kermit: "Okay, here we are, everybody, let's all go right inside and warm up a bit." The Muppet friends go right up to Emily's door step. Fozzie: Doorbell Emily opens the door to reveal the Muppet friends standing right outside her door step. Emily: "Fozzie, my dear sweet son, long time no see, oh and look at you, Kermit and Piggy and Link and Denise, come right inside." The Muppet friends enter Emily's farm house. Emily: "Fozzie, you guys, there's somebody I want you to meet. this is Olivia Albertson, she's the late Doc's niece, she's taken over her late uncle's workshop back in 2015." Olivia: "Hey, you guys." Kermit: "Nice meeting you, Olivia, I'm Kermit, and this is my wife, Piggy and our twin son, Kermit Jr. who's a little pink frog and our twin daughter, Bethany who's a little green pig, and that's our nephews: Robin, Andy and Randy, and that's Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Skeeter, Bean, Rizzo, Walter, Yolanda, Rowlf, Tim, Statler, Waldorf, Bunsen, Beaker, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Sam, Marvin Suggs, Mildred, Beauregard, Uncle Deadly, Link Jr., Horace, Boris, Sophie and the Electric Mayhem Band." Olivia: "Oh wow, the entire gang. well, Kermit, ever since my Uncle Jerome passed away from complications of a heart stroke 8 years ago, I took over his workshop and kept Sprocket under proper control." Kermit: "Well good thing he left you everything in your care. and by the way, while we set up for this Christmas house party, how 'bout we choose which Christmas karaoke song to sing along with." Rowlf: "Hey, that gives me an idea. I'll go right over to the piano right away." Rowlf walks right over to the piano. Rowlf: [Playing Sleigh Ride On Piano Keys] Scooter: Just hear those sleigh bells '' ''jingling '' ''ring ting '' ''tingling too come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you Kermit: outside the snow is falling and friends are '' ''calling '' ''yoo-hoo come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you Miss Piggy: giddyap giddyap giddyap let's go Rizzo: let's look at de show Gonzo: we're riding in a wonderland of snow Rowlf: giddyap giddyap giddyap it's grand just holding your hand Lew Zealand: we're gliding '' ''along with the song of a wintery '' ''fairy land Bunsen: our cheeks '' ''are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we Beaker: mee, mee-mee, '' ''mee, mee-mee-mee, mee, mee-mee '' ''mee, mee-mee-mee, mee-mee Floyd: let's take '' ''the road before us and sing '' ''a chorus '' ''or 2 come on '' ''it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you Janice: there's a Christmas party at the home of Emily Bear it'll be the perfect ending when we're already there Lips: we'll be singing '' ''the songs '' ''we love to sing without a single stop Dr. Teeth: at the fire place '' ''while we watch the chestnuts pop Mildred Huxtetter: there's a cheerful feeling nothing in the world can buy when they pass around the candy '' ''and the apple pie Bobo: it'll nearly be a picture print by Currier and Ives Rizzo: dese wonduhful dings a'e de dings we remembuh '' ''all drough ou' lives Clifford: just hear those sleigh bells '' ''jinglin' ring ting '' ''tinglin' too come on it's lovely weather '' ''for a sleigh ride together with you Scooter: let's take the road before us and sing '' ''a chorus or 2 come on '' ''it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you Kermit: sleigh ride together with you Rowlf: sleigh ride together with you Pepe: sleigh ride with you. Ends Kermit: "Okay, everybody, now listen up, I also invited the gang from Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, Dog City, The Animal Show, Frogtown Hollow ''and 3 of my good friends from the swamp: Croaker, Goggles and Blotch to our Christmas house party." Gonzo: "Oh good," Miss Piggy: "wonderful idea," Fozzie: "and by the way," Scooter: "here come the ''Sesame Street friends right now." Kermit looks right out the window to see Ernie, Bert, Big Bird and the Sesame Street friends coming right up the door step. Kermit: "Oh my gosh, you guys are absolutely right, it's really them." Ernie: "Merry Christmas and happy holidays from Sesame Street, everybody!" Bert: Here we come a caroling among the leaves so green Herry: here we come '' ''a wand'ring so fair '' ''to be seen Sesame Street Muppet Friends (plus silent cameo appearances): love and joy come to you and a merry Christmas too so we send you '' ''and wish you '' ''a happy new year so we send you a happy new year Oscar: "I'm staying outta this 1." Big Bird: we are not daily beggars '' ''who beg '' ''from door '' ''to door Don Music: but we are neighbors' children who you '' ''have seen '' ''before Sesame Street Muppet Friends (plus silent cameo appearances): love and joy come to you and a merry Christmas too so we send you '' ''and wish you '' ''a happy new year so we send you a happy new year Count Von Count: god bless the master of '' ''this house likewise '' ''the mistress too Placido Flamingo: and all '' ''the little children that round '' ''the table go Sesame Street Muppet Friends (plus silent cameo appearances): love and joy come to you and a merry Christmas too so we send you '' ''and wish you '' ''a happy new year so we send you a happy new year The Sesame Street Muppet friends enter Emily's farm house. Kermit: "Oh good," Walter: "you're all here." Ernie: "Oh wow, look at all of those Christmas decorations." Bert: "I know, Ernie, they look wonderful." Grover: "I say they look absolutely cute and lovely." Herry: "Come on, Cookie Monster, let's check out the kitchen." Herry and Cookie Monster walk around right over to the kitchen where the Swedish Chef is right by the counter. Cookie Monster: "Boy oh boy oh boy, me smell something yummy good." Swedish Chef: Deck zee hells '' ''let's throo '' ''zees perty Vegetables and Fruits: tra la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Cookie Monster: "Lots of singing vegetables and fruits." Scooter: "Okay, everybody, the gang of 5 from Fraggle Rock will be here any single minute now," Fozzie: "and so will Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, the gang from Dog City, the gang from Frogtown Hollow and the gang from The Animal Show as well, right after the 2nd pairs of Christmas party guests arrive." Robin (looking right through the window): "Oh look, here come the Fraggles right now." Boober: "Happy Festival of the Bells from Fraggle Rock, everybody," Wembley: "seasons greetings," Red: "and yuletide carols." Mokey: "Come on, you guys, let's go right inside." The 5 Fraggles go right inside Emily's farm house. Scooter: "Oh good, you guys are here," Rowlf: "just sit right back and relax yourselves." Category:Transcript